Un début
by CCM - Blinded Watcher
Summary: Un début: ou comment ramener un mutant inconscient chez soi. Petit chapitre dont l'idée m'est venue un peu au hasard. Première fanfic, soyez indulgent :)


Note: Ceci est ma première publication sur ce site et comme je ne maîtrise pas trop la subtilité de la chose, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser et de me le signaler s'il y a le moindre problème.

Il s'agit d'un petit chapitre unique, sans prétention, juste pour "tâter le terrain" en quelque sorte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. (Désolée par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 (ou comment ramener un mutant inconscient chez soi) :

Décidément, sortir ce soir n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir soulager un peu le poids sur les épaules de ses fils en participant pour l'une des rares fois à leur patrouille de surveillance nocturne. En récompense, le ninja se retrouvait à présent encerclé par un groupe d'une vingtaine d'opposants, armés jusqu'aux dents d'objets en tous genres, allant de la simple batte jusqu'au pistolet, en passant par tout un assortiment de lourde chaine et autres barres en métal. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de combattants entraînés, malgré tout, ils étaient clairement organisés, et la colère comme la peur pouvait également être de très bons stimulants.

Il en avait déjà mis une bonne dizaine à terre, mais en recevant un troisième coup encore plus douloureux que les précédents, le rat géant au pelage brun parsemé de poils blancs, vêtu d'un kimono noir élimé songea qu'il devenait trop vieux pour ce genre de fantaisie.

Comme pour confirmer ses sombres pensées, il fut rapidement submergé par le nombre de combattant restant et se retrouva à terre à son tour, incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'assaut mené contre lui par ceux qu'il affrontait…

XXXX

Le ciel noir de nuage ainsi que l'air lourd ne présageaient rien de bon.

 _Il va pleuvoir, c'est sûr,_ songea la jeune fille qui resserra un peu plus contre elles les pans de son sweet-shirt à capuche d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement la béquille avec laquelle elle marchait. La nuit n'était pas très avancée, néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir froid et de jeter autour d'elle des coups d'œil frénétiques méfiants. Plus vite elle serait chez elle, mieux elle se sentirait.

C'est en traversant une ruelle apparemment déserte qu'elle assista toutefois à une scène à la fois horriblement violente, et malheureusement terriblement commune dans les environs.

Un groupe de malfrat étaient en train de s'acharné sur une silhouette immobilisée au sol qu'elle eut d'abord du mal à discerner. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que la pauvre victime s'était vaillamment défendue à voir le nombre d'assaillants qui se tenait en retrait, courbés par la douleur et soutenu par leurs collègues. Seulement à présent, elle n'était plus en état de le faire, elle était même probablement inconsciente vue comme son corps ne réagissait même plus aux coups pourtant violents de ses agresseurs.

La gorge serrée, prise d'une soudaine angoisse à l'idée d'être aperçue, Rila se stoppa à l'angle du mur qui la séparait encore de la ruelle sombre où se déroulaient les terribles événements. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle resta là un moment, n'osant pas bouger pour ne pas attirer l'attention, espérant de tout son être que les criminels ne la verrait pas.

Heureusement, après quelques interminables et atroces minutes durant lesquelles elle se maudit de son impuissance, les bruits de coups cessèrent et le groupe déserta les lieux en partant par l'autre côté de la ruelle, la laissant hors de danger. Elle attendit encore un peu avant de faire place au soulagement et de se permettre de quitter sa cachette de fortune. En passant devant la petite allée sombre, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil.

Le mieux aurait été de s'éloigner d'abord puis de lancer un appel anonyme pour prévenir la police. Mais en avisant la forme étendue sur le bitume poisseux entre les quelques poubelles entassés au milieu du passage, elle reconnue la victime et se prit à vouloir soudainement s'assurer de son état. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas faire grand-chose avant l'arrivée des secours, mais au moins être présente lui permettrait de ne pas culpabiliser par la suite et éventuellement de retarder un autre incident.

Prenant son courage à deux mains pour se prémunir du choc qui serait surement de mise à la vue du corps mutilé, elle avança prudemment en serrant d'avantage sa béquille dans l'espoir de se rassurer un peu et d'avoir quelque chose sous la main, au cas où… Cependant, le choc qu'elle reçut effectivement en s'approchant de la silhouette étendue là ne fut pas celui qu'elle auquel elle s'attendait. Ce ne fut pas le fait de le voir blessé qui chamboula tant la jeune fille, mais plutôt de constaté que la forme qui gisait dans son propre sang n'avait rien d'humain.

Il s'agissait d'un animal étrangement anthropomorphe couvert d'une fourrure en pagaille, avec de grandes oreilles, des pattes aux doigts griffus, une queue couleur chair à l'aspect rêche et un fin museau entrouvert d'où dépassaient deux longues dents. Il était clairement de la famille des rongeurs, même si sa taille était impressionnante, l'habit qui le couvrait lui donnait un aspect civilisé.

Moïra balaya tout de suite l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'un costume en raison du sang et des plaies qui couvraient ses membres, ce qui la plongea encore d'avantage dans la stupeur face à cette découverte.

Elle ne pouvait certainement pas appeler les secours.

Cette pensée la traversa et s'encra dans sa tête comme une certitude, celle que si elle demandait de l'aide à quiconque pour s'occuper de cette chose, elle risquait soit de lui attirer des ennuis, soit de passer elle-même pour quelqu'un de complètement dérangée. Hors aucune de ces deux solutions n'étaient envisageable.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour elle, la jeune fille n'était pas dotée d'un esprit très rationnel, et une fois le choc de la rencontre passé, elle se mit à envisager les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle sans tenir compte de la panique qui l'assaillait pourtant de toute part.

Fuir aurait été une bonne chose, mais comment l'assumer ? Rester planter là pour tenter de trouver des réponses inaccessibles au flot de question qui lui tourmentait l'esprit ne servait à rien. Elle avait déjà tiré un trait sur l'intervention des secours. Abandonné la victime à son sort ?

Ce fut cette idée qui la tira de ses tourments, lui faisant réaliser qu'en effet, elle était face à une _victime_. Et quelle que soit sa nature, cette dernière avait besoin d'aide.

Forte de ce raisonnement simple qui semblait en mesure de balayer tout le reste pour ne laisser que l'essentiel, elle prit sa décision avec assurance malgré l'incongruité de la situation. Son appartement n'était pas très loin et à cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne dans les rues alentour. Elle coinça donc sa béquille dans la hanse de son sac à dos et pris appuis sur sa jambe fragile pour se rendre compte qu'elle était capable, pour le moment, de supporter son poids. Elle se rapprocha ensuite d'avantage du… de la… chose allongée par terre, qu'elle décida d'appelé « le rat » étant donné que c'était l'espèce la plus proche de celle à laquelle il semblait appartenir. Une fois qu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et tendis une main hésitante.

Il ne réagit aucunement à son contacte, en revanche, elle put constater qu'il respirait encore. Le bouger n'allait pas être la meilleure chose à faire pour améliorer son état, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là.

Prenant une inspiration, elle s'attela à la tâche en soulevant la créature par le bras pour la faire passer dans son dos, par-dessus son sac et ainsi répartir son poids de manière à pouvoir le porter plus aisément. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se dit avant de constater que ce rat, malgré sa taille restant dans les normes humaines, était plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait et pesait donc bien plus lourd que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue !

Elle mit plus d'un quart d'heure à le trainer jusque chez elle clopin-clopant, le plus difficile étant le passage des escaliers qu'il lui fallut gravir pour parvenir jusqu'à son étage. Elle préféra d'ailleurs emprunter les échelles de services pour risquer de ne croiser personne. Les passerelles étant assez larges, elle n'eut pas de problème pour s'y maintenir en équilibre, mais plutôt pour hisser le poids du corps qu'elle portait avec elle.

Heureusement, la fenêtre de secourt qui donnait sur le balcon en ferraille branlant était celle de sa chambre. Elle put donc allonger rapidement la créature sur son tapis après l'avoir trainé à l'intérieur, avant de s'interrogé sur la marche à suivre.

Avoir une espèce de mutant poilu inconscient par terre dans la pièce qui constituait son espace de vie privé n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle prit donc le parti d'agir comme elle l'aurait fait pour un être humain normal, à l'exception près que la situation n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

En plus de la trousse de secours, elle ramena également avec elle un ustensile pouvant lui servir à se défendre, au cas où la créature viendrait à se réveiller et à se montrer hostile. Un couteau lui avait paru trop agressif, un torchon peu pratique et une tapette à mouche totalement inutile. Elle avait donc opté pour une poêle de taille et d'épaisseur respectable, qu'elle posa près d'elle tout en ayant fermé les rideaux pour éviter que les voisin d'en face ne puisse voir ce qui se passait. Après avoir disposé autour d'elle le peu de matériel médical qu'elle avait en sa possession, elle se mit au travail.

Elle batailla longtemps pour parvenir a effectué des soins à peu près corrects, puis elle nettoya et rangea son matériel pour ensuite s'éclipsé dans la seconde pièce de vie de son minuscule logement. Là elle s'affala sur le petit canapé, éreintée, et fixa son regard sur un point invisible en se disant qu'en fin de compte, ce qu'elle venait de vivre confirmait ce que certaines personnes de son entourage se plaisait à dire dans son dos avant son départ : à savoir que depuis l'accident, elle était certainement devenue folle.

XXXX

Lorsque Splinter ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait comme étant celui où il avait vraisemblablement perdu connaissance. L'espace était beaucoup plus restreint, moins humide, et la lumière y était plus chaleureuse.

La douleur se rappela alors à lui et il tenta de se redresser en étouffant un gémissement pour constater les dégâts. À sa grande surprise, il n'était pas couvert de sang et son pelage avait été nettoyé, ses plaies désinfectées et ses articulations endommagées avaient été soigneusement bandées. Ce n'était certainement pas là l'œuvre de ses fils. D'autant plus que s'il s'était trouvé au repère, il s'en serait rendu compte. Hors, la pièce qui l'entourait était meublée différemment, de façon spartiate et fonctionnelle certes, mais également pourvu d'une touche d'intimité qu'il trouva des plus singulières, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre d'agrément. Lui qui s'était attendu à se retrouvé battu et enchainé, enfermé quelque part en vue qu'on lui fasse passer un moment des plus désagréables, ou bien encore allongé parmi les déchets dans cette même ruelle sale où il s'était évanoui, il se réveillait à présent dans une chambre simple et confortable, le corps pensé et étalé sur la surface moelleuse d'un tapis rehaussé de plusieurs couches de serviettes spongieuses.

Désireux de ne pas s'attarder, hésitant malgré tout entre pousser plus loin les investigations ou profiter de la solitude pour s'éclipser rapidement par la fenêtre, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se décider car un mouvement attira subitement son attention vers la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

Sur le palier se tenait une jeune fille assez petite mais bien en chair, vêtue sobrement, aux yeux verts écarquillé d'effarement et qui brandissant dans ses mains une poêle à frire en fonte clairement assez lourde pour assommé un homme, ou un rat.

Un moment de silence pesant s'installa quelques secondes, durant lequel aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre geste, se contentant de dévisager l'autre avec stupéfaction en attendant inconsciemment une réaction.

Enfin le vieux rat pris la décision d'agir pour tâcher de ne pas effrayé d'avantage celle qui, de toute évidence, était sa bienfaitrice.

Il effectua un mouvement de rotation volontairement lent, sans brusquerie, pour se retrouver sur les genoux en position assise. Il prit conscience durant la manœuvre que l'une de ses pattes antérieurs était sans doute tordue, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Une fois après avoir adopter une posture plus convenable, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour pouvoir parler distinctement d'une voix qui se voulait sincère et apaisante :

\- "Mademoiselle, merci de m'avoir amené ici et de m'avoir soigné. Sachez que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, je vous le promets."

Au son de sa voix, les yeux déjà écarquillé de la jeune fille s'agrandir encore d'avantage si c'était possible. Néanmoins, elle tenta plus ou moins de reprendre contenance en se tortillant, mal à l'aise, avant de s'exprimer, peinant quelque peu à formuler sa pensée de façon cohérente.

\- "Heu… Je… heu… de rien ? Enfin… je veux dire… heu…"

La rat se montra patient, sachant pertinemment à quel point son apparence, aussi bien que son existence puisse se montrer déstabilisante pour toute personne y étant directement confronté. Finalement, son attitude maitrisée fini par payer car la jeune humaine ne sembla pas vouloir prendre la fuite ni se mettre à paniquer mais plutôt tenter d'engager la conversation.

\- "Je… j'ai vu ces type vous agressé et… et… quand je vous ait vu, après qu'ils soient parti, j'ai… je n'ai pas voulu appeler la police. Expliqua-t-elle en balbutiant maladroitement avant de parvenir enfin à fixer son esprit sur ce qui, pour le moment, lui sembla la seule chose importante susceptible de soulager son trouble. Pardon mais, vous… vous êtes quoi, au juste ?"

\- "Disons simplement, que je suis un mutant. Et que comme vous avez pu le voir, je voue à présent ma vie à la protection de cette merveilleuse cité qu'est New-York. Même s'il semblerait que ce soir n'ait pas été l'un de mes meilleurs jours", ajouta-t-il, semblant presque se parler à lui-même.

Rila hocha automatiquement la tête, le temps d'assimiler et de digérer l'information. Étrangement, cela lui permis en partie de recouvrer son calme et un peu de lucidité, malgré tout dépourvu de rationalisme. Elle abaissa enfin son arme de fortune en se détendant un peu, lui accordant en partie sa confiance.

\- "Donc, vous êtes une espèce de rat géant doué de conscience et vous agissez pour le bien et la sécurité. Résuma-t-elle."

« _Et moi je suis en train de m'adresser à un rongeur qui parle, et que j'ai soigné et ramener chez moi !_ ». pensa-t-elle ensuite, comme pour mettre en évidence l'absurdité de la situation.

À ces mots, le mutant passa une main dans sa… barbiche, qui pendait de sous son menton et lui donnait l'air d'un sage en pleine réflexion.

\- "C'est en effet, une façon de voir les choses." Répondit-il, songeur.

Le silence revint et la jeune fille en profita pour laisser la curiosité l'emporter sur la peur et la raison. Elle entra dans la pièce pour venir s'asseoir à son tour en tailleur devant cette créature aussi étrange que fascinante. Posant sa poêle près d'elle en guise d'acte de paix.

XXXX

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, perchées sur le toit d'une des plus hautes tours de New-York, quatre imposantes silhouettes aussi discrètes que des ombres dans la nuit illuminée par les phares de la ville se tenaient, attentives, face à un amas de bâtiments impressionnants, s'étalant à perte de vue en face d'eux.

\- "Il devrait être de retour depuis plus d'une heure. Lança l'une d'entre elles sur un ton légèrement préoccupé à l'attention des trois autres. Je ne capte toujours aucun signal à proximité."

\- "Il est peut-être déjà rentré au repère". Rétorqua une autre voix nettement plus grave sur un ton plutôt détaché.

\- "Il nous avait donné rendez-vous". Statua un troisième avec assurance.

\- "Ouai, mais on est arrivé en retard. Il nous a p't'être pas attendu." Répliqua une fois de plus la voix grave appartenant à la forme la plus imposante des quatre.

\- "Si y faut, il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose… "supposa le quatrième, et le plus jeune, d'un ton à la fois inquiet et plein de sous-entendus.

Cette remarque suscita un grondement de dépit de la part de celui qui avait la voix grave.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il lui arrive ? Répondit la troisième silhouette qui semblait être la plus calme. Maître Splinter n'est pas du genre à s'attirer des ennuis."

\- "Ni à arriver en retard." Fit remarquer celui qui avait parlé en premier tout à l'heure.

Cette fois, ce fut à son interlocuteur de pousser un soupir résigné avant de demander sérieusement :

\- "Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse ?"

\- "C'est toi le chef. À toi de me le dire." Répliqua l'autre.

\- "Je vous l'aie déjà dit. Trancha la voix calme avec une pointe d'autorité. On attend ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il ne dravait plus tardé maintenant."

Même lui n'en était pas convaincu, mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre de toute façon ? Partir à la recherche de leur maître serait comme se lancer à la poursuite d'une aiguille dans une botte de foin, bien que l'expression ne lui évoque pas grande chose qu'il puisse imaginer.

\- "Léo. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux rentrer pour voir si Raph a raison et s'il n'est pas déjà retourné au repère sans nous attendre." Lança néanmoins la voix de la raison.

Le mutant au bandeau bleu sorti brusquement de l'ombre d'une antenne pour se rapprocher de ses frères, tous rassemblés au bord du toit, observant d'un œil distrait l'activité éloignée qui régnait en contre-bas.

\- "Bon très bien. Céda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. On va faire ça. Mais si Raph à tort et qu'il n'est pas encore rentré, on devra tenter de le localiser autrement. Donnie, tu pourras faire ça ?"

\- "Pas s'il a évité les caméras de surveillance. À moins qu'il n'ait emporté avec lui un quelconque émetteur que j'ai fabriqué spécialement pour le genre de mission où on se sépare. Sinon je pourrais toujours retracer son parcours potentiel en prenant en compte ses préférences et sa façon d'agir en situation d'extérieur…"

\- "Bien. Ça ira." L'interrompit le leader avant que son cadet ne commence à déblatérer tout un panel d'explications scientifiques sur la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour accomplir cet exploit.

Puis il se pencha par-dessus le rebord en parpaing afin d'analyser leur prochaine action.

\- "À mon signal, on y va !"

Il se précipita alors d'un bond vertigineux dans le vide, aussitôt suivie par les trois autres tortues masquées. Effectuant une série de pirouettes agiles et de sauts périlleux impressionnants, ils regagnèrent le bas de l'immeuble avant de s'enfoncer dans un labyrinthe de rues transversales dont la disposition n'avait plus le moindre secret pour eux. Après plusieurs minutes de courses folle à bondir dans les airs pour passer de toit en toit et traversé la masse de bâtiment qui les séparaient de leur destination, ils plongèrent finalement dans un ensemble parfaitement coordonné par les années de pratique dans la bouche d'égout la plus proche, regagnant enfin la sécurité des sous-sol où ils laissaient encore un peu s'exprimer leur énergie dans un ballet désordonné mais maitrisé de pirouettes ninja, qui les conduisit jusqu'à la porte du repère.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre qui leur servait de foyer, regagnant le confort relatif de l'espace qu'ils avaient rebâti et occupé depuis l'année précédente. Tandis que trois d'entre eux prenaient le temps de se poser un peu lors de ce retour de mission nocturne, Léonardo ne perdit pas une seconde et se lança à la recherche de son mentor. L'endroit s'avéra toutefois rapidement vide d'une autre présence que la sienne et celle de ses frères. Comme il l'avait criant avant de décider de revenir à leur point de départ, leur père n'était pas là, ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit il avait lui-même pris un peu de retard et il n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition soit il lui était véritablement arrivé quelques chose, auquel cas il fallait absolument qu'il découvre le fin mot de l'histoire.

D'un pas impérieux, il rejoignit son frère au bandeau mauve déjà penché sur ses écrans, pour lui ordonné de lancer les recherches. Le génie s'exécuta, sous les regards à la fois attentifs et déconcertés des trois autres mutants.

XXXX

Pendant que ses fils s'afférait à retrouver sa trace, le vieux rat bavardait à présent de façons sereine avec l'humaine insolite qui lui faisait face, l'assaillant d'un flot intarissable de questions sans paraitre se formaliser de son aspect ni de l'étrangeté de ce qu'il lui racontait.

Après tout, se dit-il, elle avait bien dû assister à l'attaque extraterrestre qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant. Cela avait dut remettre en question sa perception de la « normalité ». Malgré tout, elle restait tout de même très réceptive à la situation pourtant peu commune qu'elle traversait, ce qui devait être rare pour une personne banale. Le mutant mesurait donc sa chance d'être tombé sur quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert à ce qui semblait pourtant contre-nature.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de discussion, Rila se perdait dans un flot de réponses à ses interrogation, tandis que le monde semblait soudainement s'éclairé autour d'elle, lui permettant à présent de mieux cernés tous ces faits incompréhensibles qui avaient eu lieu et que personne n'avait su expliquer autrement que par des théories farfelues, sans penser à une vérité simple, cohérente, efficace. Au fur et à mesure que le sage rat lui apportait les éclairements dont elle avait besoin, elle se prit à vouloir en apprendre encore d'avantage sur ce monde qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

C'est ainsi que durant cette nuit particulière qui suivit de peu les événements insolites des derniers mois, une jeune fille sans doute un peu décalée et un rat mutant qui avait fini par s'accoutumé au surréalisme qui peuplait ce monde étrange firent connaissance. Ce qui fut le point de départ d'une aventure pour le moins extraordinaire et totalement improbable.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Je me permet de rajouter une note de fin de chapitre pour vous demandez ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Cette idée m'était venu complètement au hasard, même si ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce fandom, mais si elle plais je peux éventuellement travailler sur une suite. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, et je vous dit à une prochaine fois !_


End file.
